Warmth
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: When Kagome is affected by a blizzard created by a youkai, Inuyasha is forced to turn to Kouga save her life.


"You ain't gonna die on me, right?"

"I'm fine" that would have been more convincing if the hanyou's teeth hadn't been chattering.

Kouga sent an unimpressed glance, "Look—"

"Don't."

"Don't?"

Inuyasha sneezed but still tried to look intimidating "It doesn't matter — Kagome's safety comes first and I'm not going to bitch about it. You wouldn't have to do anything if I hadn't failed. So you don't have to avoid being an ass when we both know I deserve to feel like shit."

Normally, Kouga would have agreed. Inuyasha tended to let way too much happen to Kagome, and Kouga almost couldn't handle how worried he became sometimes. She was human. So much more fragile than either of them. Still, the evidence of his dedication to Kagome's safety was clear in this moment. Three giant holes in his chest that were slowly healing, made worse not only from the magic of the ice shards that pierced him, but the fact that he had given Kagome his protective suikan. Then despite his injuries, the dog willingly swallowed his pride and begged for help when the youkai created a blizzard that had just been too much for a human. The wolf could respect that.

Especially since it landed him in a situation he enjoyed more than he should have.

With Inuyasha's body temperature dropping itself, there was no way he could do anything to help Kagome. The covering he gave Kagome kept her dry at least, but she was cold to the touch. Inuyasha had done his best to return to cave that his companions had stayed at when he had run into Kouga and the rest of the wolves. It hadn't taken him long to ask for help with saving Kagome, and there was no way Kouga was going to waste time. Sending Hakkaku to retrieve wood for a fire, Kagome was transferred to Ginta's capable hands while Kouga quickly carried Inuyasha to where the location. Ginta managed to keep Kagome a little warm, but his winter furs weren't the best for warming others as well.

That was how Kouga had ended up in the position he was currently in. Kagome was curled up in his lap with her head tucked under his chin, while he had his cloak of fur wrapped securely around the two of them. The winter furs were thicker than his regular furs, so he knew she would be warm in no time. But honestly, Kouga couldn't get over how good it felt to have Kagome snuggled into him. She was so small compared to him right now — had she always been so much small than him? Her gentle breathing tickled his neck. Her wonderful scent was all over him. And he knew she would be covered head to toe in his scent. And he had to resist taking in the pleasing aroma of their combined scents because he knew he'd feel like a dick.

Though he could always tease the mutt about it later.

Another sneeze caught his attention, "You know, if you're really cold…"

"If I get that desperate, toss me into the fire first" Inuyasha snorted.

"I offered" Kouga replied, "Can't have Kagome hating me because I didn't try hard enough to save your ass."

"Your wounds don't seem as serious as earlier" Ginta said, a hint of amazement in his voice, "But it seems the cold still affecting you pretty bad."

"It did get deep into your system" Hakkaku added, "You sure it's not freezing you from the inside out?"

"Keh. I can handle more than you can."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow, "You're rather confident in your healing abilities."

"So?"

"It's just surprising. Youkai typically have to train certain abilities and skills like that when they're young. So, for you to—" Ginta started.

Inuyasha snapped, "How about we ignore how I gained it, and focus on Kagome."

Kouga was about to reply but was distracted by slight shift in his arms and a small noise that wouldn't have been caught by human ears. Kagome stirred, finally starting to awaken from her slumber, and that alone caused the entire cave to go silent. She shifted to get comfortable, then tensed and suddenly she pulled against him. He adjusted his grip in an instant. Not letting he go completely, but enough so that she could pull back and look at him properly. Seeing who had her calmed her down for second, but then her face turned red and embarrassment laced her scent.

"Kouga?!" Kagome squeaked.

Kouga smiled, "You feeling alright, Kagome?"

Their moment was ruined before it started as a hanyou moved right in front of them, "Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to look at him, "Are you okay?! You're bleeding!"

"Bleeding has already stopped, just haven't had the time for laundry" Inuyasha replied, "Don't try to change the subject."

Kagome poked her tongue out at him, "I'm fine," there was a pause before she turned to Kouga, "Actually I'm a little confused now that I think about it."

"You nearly froze to death" Kouga pulled her against his chest, "I never want to see you looking like that again."

Inuyasha was unimpressed with that gesture, "Unfortunately, the only way to warm you up involved him. At least you'll live."

"Thank you — both of you — for protecting me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" Kagome said.

Kouga frowned, "I'll always protect Kagome. You don't need to apologize for that."

"That's my line, bastard" Inuyasha added, "Besides it was that youkai's fault. But maybe next time I tell you to run to safety— "

"Don't even think about it. I'm not leaving you to die when I can do something to help you" Kagome sighed, "Now, how does some ramen sound?"

Kouga almost laughed at the face Inuyasha pulled, ears twitching and eyes like a puppy being offered a treat, "Alright."

"'Both of you'? Did she forget we were here" Hakkaku whispered to Ginta — too low for Kagome to hear.

Ginta shook his head, whispering back "I think she was just pandering to their egos to avoid a fight."

Kouga sent a warning glare at them, but the two merely returned the look with one that suggested they knew he wasn't being serious. Still, he relaxed and smile as Kagome moved to leave is furs. She slowly opened the furs letting in some cold air, before she slowly moved out of his lap. The newly unwanted freedom Kouga experienced was short lived, however, as the second Kagome's feet touched the ground, she made a high-pitched noise and snuggled right back into the furs. She was tucked in tight, and Kouga tried not to blush like a cub.

How was it that he could have her in his arms for hours without a problem, but the second she willing chose to his arms for comfort he struggled with his composure? The things this wonderful woman did to him.

"What happened to my shoes?!"

Inuyasha gestured over to her foot coverings, resting by the fire, "The got soaked and we had to removed them. Just be glad that my suikan managed to stop the rest of your clothes from getting wet."

Almost as red as the garment in question, Kagome pulled the furs to hide herself in that moment, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kouga was uncertain what to do to ease her obvious embarrassment at the mutt's statement but hoped for the best as he tried moving his hands in gentle circles on her back. He remembered his mother doing something similar to him whenever he was distressed. It seemed to work a little bit, as Kagome definitely became less tense as time went on. Still somewhat mortified, but it wasn't as warping her scent as much as it once was.

While Kouga was focused on Kagome, Inuyasha had decided to finish what Kagome had planned as a peace offering for her refusal to stay safe when he wanted her to. He had to take apart one of her water bottles to get the ice into a pot to make water, but he doubted she'd mind in this instance — she was always worried diseases from water. As he went to pull out two ramen cups he paused for moment, then pulled out three more. He knew Kagome, and he knew she would offer ramen to wolves as a way to thank them for their help. And with what he knew about a certain leader of the yourouzoku, there was no way they weren't accepting the food. Might as well get the food out now.

But if the wolf got any smart ideas about feeding her, heads were going to start rolling.


End file.
